


Afterwards

by Izzu



Series: 추노/Chuno [9]
Category: Chuno | The Slave Hunters, Korean Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots of stories post the events in Chuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this wouldn't be historically relevant. Anything I've written here and so far would still be fictional and unrelated to the living or dead. Even if some of the names mention would relate to actual historical figures.

His wife held his hand firmly, as if to convey her support. The younger child holding his other hand seemed to be doing the same. His heart clenched. He never thought he could ever return to this place ever again.

The whole army had waited for his arrival; sorted according to ranks and number, as another officer equal to his own restored rank await him at the end. He turned towards the array of _slaves_ , as he recognized a few familiar faces. Now spotting injuries he couldn't recall seeing in the past. He paused, as the few of them had quivered in fright.

“You must have mentioned my name in the past when I've told you not to. Perhaps you would not have suffered worse had you told that I had fled separately from your group.” He sighed. “Fear not. I have no intention of avenging all of the affront I've received here in the past.”

He resumed towards the end of the assembly; leading his wife and _son_ along to retrieve his weapon and properly announced towards all of his now subordinates of his restored honor. The mass assembly of soldiers and military officers then bowed and chorused, paying their respect towards him as Song Taeha reminisced in sorrow for the men that could never return to his side. He nodded as he addressed to soldiers.

“I'm sure many things have happened in the past between me and all of you that were either good or bad. Whether my blade and arrows had been raised against you, or whether your blades and arrows were directed at me. I shall not pursue to avenge the affronts I've since received nor would I freely forgive the past without lingering bitterness.”

He bit his lips. “I'll let it pass; and in return I expect your loyalties to the kingdom to be unwavering, never to have betrayal cross any of your minds. If not, my blade would definitely be raised upon your heads. Do all of you understand?”

All of the men before him chorused their replies without hesitation. A lone officer immediately approached him.

“General Song, please accept the request for a show of your swordsmanship.”

Taeha eyes the officer silently. Usually unless for practice or training, one does not openly make a display of their own skills. Either it was for a leader of a country... or a leader of an army, one should not be too proud of one's skill. Yet for he who had once fallen from grace, many had brushed aside the glory of one's past. He learnt before how people could change; how only a few of his loyal subordinates remained by his side while others betrayed and turned their back on him. Him returning to this place may not be approved by some—if he was to regain his credibility and assert his presence as their superior he had to show that he was as much the old general he used to be. 

He had to show them that he was not to be looked down on, even if he'd once been forced to become a slave in this very place!

“Your Highness,” he spoke slowly as Prince Gyeongan looked up towards him.

“Though I have little faith that Your Highness would be able to ascend the throne; as His Majesty would have desired for his own lineage to continue his legacy, I wished for you to continue being strong. For my sake, for Your Highness's deceased family and for the people we loved who have left us much earlier.” He turned to give the young prince a smile as Prince Gyeongan returned it.

“Please watch me carefully, as this is how I wanted you to be strong for me,”

“Yes... _foster father_ ,” said the young prince as Taeha walked towards the centre courtyard with his danwoldo. All of the assembled soldiers hurriedly cleared the area to allow the general to have some space.

Taeha took a long breather before speaking aloud. “Commissioner Hwang, may you spar with me.” He turned towards the man as Hwang Cheolwoong stared at him, unsure.

“This is not an order, yet I would like to spar with you. Our past histories aside, let us fight properly.”

Cheolwoong had taken his geom... after hesitating between a woldo and spear, and walked towards the centre courtyard. Once again, Taeha's heart clenched... recalling memories of dear old Gwangjae and Hanseom; whom he could no longer spar with in jest nor in kinship.

Blades were raised, metals clashed. A tug and a shove, before he swerved and parried. His choice of blade required him to keep a firm footing, as he wield the heavy blade around in an almost ritualistic pattern. He could hear murmurs; a gasp of alarm or two from his dearest as their blades almost tasted blood. Yet he continued to parry, turn and swung his blade—as if it was lighter than a feather.

As Cheolwoong tried his best to match him, evade and attack—memories of a past long gone assaulted him. Of the long ago war, of the olden days, of the betrayals and heartache he faced since...

Taeha parried Cheolwoong's next attack attempt as his sword flew off from his grasp. Cheolwoong fell to his knees as Taeha brought down his danwoldo, inches from his neck.

“You really have improved. It's something I wouldn't have thought of telling you in the past,”

There was no smile, just simple exchange of words. The many soldiers witnessing the fight bowed in acknowledgement, accepting the position that Taeha had reclaimed. He dismissed all of them, before leading his family back towards their abode.

As he stepped out of the Military Training compound; Fourth Ranked Commisioner of the Military Training Command, Song Taeha looked back...

_I've returned._


End file.
